


All around is sky

by disappointionist



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, Multi, Paint and sip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointionist/pseuds/disappointionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All around is sky and blue town... we live so high above the ground, satellites surround us." - Painting by Chagall - The Weepies.<br/>Dan, Arin and Suzy go on a date at a restaurant where you get to paint during the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All around is sky

Dan kept shuffling away from her, bringing his easel along with him every time Suzy tried to peek at the canvas. The mix of secretive focus and embarrassment in Dan’s body language made her laugh in spite of herself. Shaking his head, Dan smiled back at her and clicked his tongue. She felt warm and fuzzy, the rich scent from her wine glass seeming to fill up all of the air in their corner of the room.

Suzy watched Dan, her head cocked to one side. Dan was biting his lip, leaning close enough to the canvas for the tip of his nose to get spotted with purple. Almost automatically, Arin reached out a hand toward Dan’s face, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the paint before it dried there. There was something soft in the gesture, in the way Dan mumbled thanks while still leaning into the touch. A while back none of them had been sure what to do at all with this instinct to touch, but Suzy couldn’t even imagine that now. It all felt natural, cause and effect in a never ending sequence. 

When Dan dipped his brush into a dollop of bright cobalt blue, Suzy slipped off her right shoe (almost the same shade as the paint, but covered in glitter.) and inched her foot up his thigh. When he tried to twitch away, cheeks flushing, Suzy snorted out another giggle.

”Be nice,” Arin told her without looking up from his painting. Suzy slipped off her other shoe and put her left foot on his knee in reply.

 

For dessert, Arin fed her chocolate fondant from Dan’s plate, and Suzy hummed, kneading her right foot into the muscles next to Dan’s knee. It still made him blush, but he only directed an almost careful smile at her, knowing this far into dinner that she wasn’t actually out to tease. She just liked the discreet intimacy of it. It was similar to holding them both close at once, just the way she liked.

The further Arin got into his lemon parfait, the closer Dan seemed to lean toward him. He tipped to the side as if his body was doing it on it’s own accord, increasingly tired and in need of support.

Slipping back into her shoes as if she had never been out of them to begin with, Suzy excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she got back, the bill was paid and Dan had his face nestled into Arin’s hair. He was whispering something against Arin’s neck just below his ear, and Suzy let them be for another moment before she re-joined them at the table.

“Okay,” she said, clapping her hands together once. “Let’s all show what we got.”

 

Arin’s canvas had all three of them: Himself with a beaming smile directed at the two of them, Suzy with her eyes closed and breathing in a swirl of pink sparkling fumes from her wine glass and Dan hunched over close to his painting, face all scrunched up in concentration.

Suzy’s own painting was all rich colors underneath a detailed pattern which grew and swirled like vines. There were leaves and flowers, hearts, moths, daggers and skulls so intricately placed that you couldn’t really tell them apart until you tried to study each inch on it’s own.

When Dan was the last to turn his easel, Suzy grinned as wide as she could to keep herself from giggling again. The painting had all the colors of the rainbow and a few additional ones she was sure she’d never seen before. It clashed violently, and yet there was something perfect about that. There were stars and something that looked like a dozen Kirby in many colors that might have been birds or spaceships. In the middle of a yellow field there were several kinds of animals that Suzy couldn’t begin to identify. There was a tree, branches stretching up but being interrupted by a squiggly cobalt blue mass, looking at it, Suzy winked at Dan.

“Is that us on a unicorn?” Arin asked, nodding to the lower right corner of the painting.

“That breathes rainbow fire?” Suzy added, noticing the same part.

Dan nodded, at once excited and only possibly a little wary.

“I love it,” Arin said, smiling widely, at the same time as Suzy said: “It’s the best of the lot.”

 

When they walked out, Dan and Arin took one of Suzy’s arms each, settling her between them. Arin was carrying Dan’s and Suzy’s paintings, Dan was carrying Arin’s.

“Thank you for this,” Arin said softly as they turned the corner next to the restaurant.

When Dan leaned over to kiss him, Suzy stood up on her tip-toes and jammed herself into the middle of it. It wasn’t much of a kiss, a kind of half-awkward peck to the side of both their mouths, but it was still better than so many things that had come before them. It still filled her with that now familiar, and yet almost indescribable warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was anonymously requested at my tumblr (damnavidans). So this is especially and vaguely dedicated to that particular anon.


End file.
